A Night To Remember
by Denise Craig
Summary: Story 2 in Lovely Days, Lovely Nights. Kid and Jennifer’s wedding night.


_**A Night to Remember**_

_**By Denise Craig and Calico**_

The last dish was dried and put away and the last of the guests had finally gone home. Out on the front porch, Jennifer sat on the swing, savouring a final glass of celebratory champagne. She was tired but happy, extremely happy. She was now officially Mrs. Jedediah Curry. Kid came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She sighed a happy sigh and leaned her head against him.

"Happy?" he smiled.

She smiled up into his eyes, "Happy…doesn't even come close."

He hugged her close. "Just think…," he murmured, into her hair, "… a whole week alone, just the two of us."

Jennifer laughed, "I think I'll enjoy having you all to myself for a whole week. In fact, I think I'll enjoy having you all to myself in Europe as well. Of course…I'll be sure to pack a good book…for when the novelty wears off!" A beat. "Say, a week next Tuesday," she teased.

She grew serious and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Jed."

"I love you too Jennifer." Kid bent his head and gently kissed her lips. "I think I'd like to show you exactly how much I love you," he said, looking in her eyes.

She shivered, and it wasn't a cold night.

He picked her up and went inside the house to his room. He stopped at the threshold, looking at the closed door and then at his full arms.

"Need some help?" Jennifer teased.

"If you wouldn't mind."

She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

He entered and then set her on her feet. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes, saying words without speaking. Kid pulled her, gently, towards him.

"No, wait. I…I bought something I want to show you," Jennifer said, her hands pushing him away.

"Right now?" He smiled, "It'd better not be another European Visitors' Guide Book!"

She shook her head, "I think you'll like it. Turn your back. No peeking!"

Grinning ruefully, Kid went to gaze out of the window. He heard…rustling, the swish of feminine garments. A smothered, 'Oh - C'mon!' Probably Jennifer struggling with a hard to reach hook and eye.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"No! And NO peeking!"

More rustling. The sound of a match being set to the kindling in the stove. 'Hmmm,' he thought. 'It's midsummer…so Jennifer likes a romantic glow, huh?' He filed this useful information away for future use.

Then, in a more bashful voice than usual, Jennifer said, "You can turn around now."

Kid turned. Jennifer stood in a flowing, gossamer robe of pale pink. Underneath its rosy shimmer, she wore a nightgown of the same shade. Its flowing folds accentuated, rather than hid, the contours of her figure. Nothing but the most delicate and…Kid swallowed a gulp…easily untied, ribbons held the gown on her creamy shoulders.

Involuntarily, Jennifer moved a shy hand, clutching at a fold of gauze, over the 'V' where the velvety curve of her breasts could be seen. Blushing, he was her husband now, she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Do you like it?" The same, tentative, bashful voice. Her eyes stayed on the floor.

Kid came over and touched the material with his fingertips. "I love it," he confirmed. He tilted up her chin, met her gaze. "And … I love you." He kissed her, gently, then deeper. His fingertips ran over the material, "It's soft…" Another kiss, "…and…you'd be beautiful in a grain sack … so in this, you're…"

"Breathtaking?" ventured Jennifer.

"I was gonna say that," protested Kid, "As soon as I got my breath back!"

As the third, lingering, kiss came to an end, Jennifer pushed Kid slightly away. Her hands slid under his jacket, lifted it from his shoulders. Next, she undid the buttons on his vest and slipped the knot from his tie. Kid's heart beat faster as Jennifer nimbly unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of it.

For the first time, Jennifer got a look at his bare chest. It was tanned and well muscled, and, as she had guessed, scarred. Life on the run had left its mark. Jennifer kissed the scars, then ran her tongue gently along the length of one.

"Are there many more?" she asked, softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"A few," he admitted. He raised her chin again, scanned her eyes. "One runs right up my thigh."

Jennifer accepted the message in his teasing tone. Tonight was not the night for sad memories, for either of them.

"Well," she murmured, "as long as you DID have a bath today, I may pay it some attention later." A nibbling kiss on his bottom lip. "IF you're very good …and," a tiny nip to his upper lip, "…verrrry lucky." She kissed him hard on the mouth, making him moan. Kid felt her tremble as he gathered her to himself.

He broke the kiss and gazed at her flushed face. "You alright?" he asked gently.

Jennifer looked down at his chest, her fingertips resting gently against his skin, "I…I haven't done this in…in a long time. I'm a little nervous."

He smiled at her. A gentle hand stroked her hair, "Don't worry. I love you Jennifer, I would never hurt you… and we have...forever." A kiss, then, "If you want to know the truth, I'm a little nervous myself."

She nuzzled him, grateful for the admission. Then, "Good!" she declared. The mischievous glint returned. "You should be nervous! I expect…ecstasy beyond the imagination of mortal women. Sensations, which soar beyond the stars! Physical delight which renders me incredulous and speechless…"

"Speechless sounds good…" interrupted Kid, "Ow!"

"A night to remember for the rest of my life!" finished Jennifer, firmly. A beat. "No pressure," she added, kindly.

She placed her hand on his cheek, he was right; she had nothing to worry about. They loved each other. And, they had the rest of their lives. Kid responded to her touch, wrapping his arms around her. The kisses grew hungrier. A rosy sliver of insubstantial silk slithered to the floor around Jennifer's feet, where it shimmered in the glow from the flames.

OOOOO

When she awoke the next morning, it was to find Kid staring at her. He was propped up on one elbow, head in hand, watching her sleep. She smiled at him as she raised her arms over her head and stretched.

"Morning kitten. Sleep well?" he gently teased.

"That was the best nights sleep in…in…in I can't remember how long," she laughed. "Kitten?" she enquired.

"Jennifer, you are a woman with nine lives, plus the fact that you practically purred last night."

She rolled over and threw her leg over his hips, her arm across his chest. "About last night," she started. She felt Kid tense beneath her, "You don't think it was a fluke, do you?" He relaxed.

Kid heard the teasing in her voice, "I don't know," he responded.

"I think the subject should be thoroughly researched." Jennifer smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"So," pretended reluctance from Kid, " I hafta do all that AGAIN?"

Jennifer smiled…wickedly this time. "Frequently!" she ordered, as she captured his mouth with hers.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
